Final Fate
by Beth Riall
Summary: Kiritsugu convoca a dos Saber y un... noble fantasma fuera de lo común para la cuarta Guerra por el Santo Grial. Seamos honestos, ¿Cuanta mala suerte puede tener Marche para ser convocado como el noble fantasma de su enemigo?
1. Chapter 1

**Dos siervos y un noble fantasma fuera de lo común**

**,**

-¿Eres mí Master? –La joven dijo mientras miraba al hombre que la había invocado. Era una mujer que destilaba una presencia real, un aire de grandeza que sólo pueden poseer los reyes. Esa mujer era indudablemente el Rey de los Caballeros – Arturo Pendragon.

Tanto Kiritsugu como Irisviel se quedaron sin palabras ante el repentino descubrimiento de que el Rey Arturo era realmente una mujer.

Kiritsugu se hubiese retirado inmediatamente de no ser por…

-Supongo que también eres mí Master.

Otra voz se escuchó detrás de Saber, y Saber dio rápidamente la vuelta y desenfundo su espada ante la presencia de un siervo enemigo.

-O quizás mató a nuestro Master, se llevó su sellos de comando y de paso también robó su reliquia. –Una nueva voz se escuchó detrás del segundo siervo, y esta vez fue el siervo quien retrocedió con horror al reconocimiento de esa voz.

-¡¿Llednar?! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –Gritó con desesperación.

-Para que sepas que te seguiré hasta el fin de los tiempos. –Llednar sacó esa sonrisa burlona que siempre tenía cuando molestaba a Marche.

-¡Quienes son-

-Diablos. ¿No me digan que eres algún tipo de noble fantasma? –Saber fue interrumpida antes de terminar. –No puedo creer que me hubieses seguido hasta al punto de convertirte en un noble fantasma. –Se tapó la boca con horror ante el modo enfermizo que Llednar parecía seguirlo a todas partes.

-Creo que estas confundido en algo, mí eterno rival. –Llednar bufó.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Trata de ver tus estadísticas. –Dijo despectivamente.

-Mis esta… –Entonces los ojos de Marche se abrieron con horror. –¡¿Yo soy tu noble fantasma?! –No estaba seguro de como debería sentirse. Un noble fantasma generalmente es una habilidad o arma que acompañó al siervo a lo largo de su leyenda. ¿Cómo diablos pudo convertirse en el noble fantasma de Llednar?

En cuanto a Kiritsugu, Irisviel y Saber, ellos seguían siendo ignorados.

-P-Pero que falta de respeto. Digan de una vez quienes son ustedes. –Saber gritó mientras presionaba fuertemente a Excalibur.

-¿No te han dicho que es un falta de respeto interrumpir a otros? –Llednar regañó a Saber.

-Eres tú el único que parase faltar al respeto aquí. –Marche entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a Llednar.

-Bah.

Marche suspiró y miró a los otros.

-Visto a que soy un noble fantasma, les diré que el es el siervo de la espada: Saber. Aparentemente.

La sorpresa fue colectiva.

-P-pero yo soy el siervo de la espada; mí clase es la de Saber en esta guerra. Eso tiene que ser mentira.

-Parece que no has perdido tu toque con las chicas, Marche. –Llednar no podía estar más divertido. Perseguir a Marche jamás era aburrido, siempre se estaba metiendo en líos con, bueno, todo el mundo, especialmente las mujeres.

-Espera Saber, quizás sea cierto. –Irisviel se metió en la discusión de los seres casi divinos. –Puede que quizás, ¿Pudimos invocar a más de un siervo? –La pregunta fue dirigida a su marido.

Kiritsugu guardó silencio mientras veía discutir a los dos intrusos. Lo que su esposa dijo podía no ser tan descabellado, podía sentir cierta conexión de prana con los siervos. Aunque eso era sólo con dos siervos, parece que ese chico rubio podría tratarse de algún noble fantasma extraño.

Un siervo más podría traer problemas repartiendo prana, pero también era una ventaja, e incluso podría mantener segura a Iri de esa forma.

Pero… los dos eran pequeños, prácticamente se veían como adolecentes, de apenas quince o dieciséis años. ¿Cómo exactamente se habían convertido en héroes unos niños? O mejor dicho, ¿Cómo habían sido invocados como niños? El Santo Grial debería de haber invocado al siervo estando en la plenitud de su poder y edad. ¿Acaso habían muerto a una edad temprana? Aunque todavía estaba la pregunta de como pudieron ser invocados utilizando a Avalon.

-…Y por eso es imposible que yo pueda ser tu noble fantasma. Es imposible.

-Pero estas aquí, ¿No? Admítelo, es el destino que los dos peleemos encarnizadamente en esta sangrienta guerra.

-…Pero estamos del mismo lado… Aparentemente.

-Puros detalles.

Ambos siervos habían vuelto a discutir entre ellos en lugar de poner atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Sí. Puedo sentir la conexión de prana con uno de ellos. –Kiritsugu dijo fríamente.

-Entonces… ¿Tenemos tres siervos para esta guerra? –Irisviel preguntó un tanto dudosa y emocionada.

-Pero… ¿No se supone que cada Master tiene que tener un siervo? ¿Cómo ellos pudieron ser invocados? –Saber preguntó todavía incrédula por lo que había pasado.

-¿Un milagro tal vez? –Irisviel dijo con una sonrisa. Quizás el mismísimo Grial estaba apoyando a Kiritsugu y su sueño.

Saber se vio obligada a velo de ese modo y enfundó su espada.

-Así que, ¿Ustedes también son Saber? –Irisviel se acercó a los dos niños discutiendo.

-¿Eh? No, sólo yo. El niño aquí es sólo mí noble fantasma. –Dijo como si no tuviese la más mínima importancia.

-¡Hey! Yo no pienso ser tu noble fantasma. –Marche contraatacó. Ser el noble fantasma de su enemigo, ¿Qué podría ser más humillante que eso?

-Ya lo eres. Ahora dame un masaje de hombros, esa invocación realmente me dejó exhausto. –Llednar movió sus hombros incómodamente mientras lo decía.

Marche simplemente se preparó para sacar su espada, prefería arriesgarse a un combate con ambos Sabers que tener que aguantar a Llednar durante toda la guerra.

-¿Oh? ¿Desobedeces a tu amo? Supongo que mereces un castigo. –Entonces también sacó su espada.

-¡! ¡Eso es…! –Saber vio ambas espadas con incredulidad. ¿Cómo no pudo verlas antes? La empuñadura por si mismas ya las delataba. –¡Excalibur!

Ambas espadas eran Excalibur.

* * *

En estos momentos Saber estaría mirando por la ventana a su Master mientras juega con una pequeña niña de ojos rojos y cabello blanco, pero estaba muy ocupada viendo fijamente a los dos siervos. Quería saber exactamente como es que los dos tenían a Excalibur en sus manos.

-Esto… ¿Quieren un poco de té? –Irisviel preguntó con algo de dudas. Estar en medio de tres siervos que no parece que fuesen a llevarse bien no era realmente algo agradable.

Saber estaba viendo fijamente a ambos siervos, mientras que ambos siervos estaban viéndose fijamente con un aura mortal que señalaba que un conflicto podría estallar en cualquier momento. En realidad, Kiritsugu se vio obligado a usar uno de sus valiosos sellos de comando cuando la pelea estalló en el santuario Einzbern. Y eso después de que se vieron obligados a desalojarlo por temor a caer en el fuego cruzado, sin mencionar que Saber también tuvo problemas cuando trató de detenerlos a ambos y recibió un golpe doble, lo que la llevó a crear un enorme agujero que la dejó en una pila de nieve fuera del santuario. Aun siendo niños, habían demostrado ser tan poderosos como Saber, mocho más si atacaban juntos.

-¿Cómo tienen a Excalibur? –Saber preguntó directa y cortantemente, todavía seguía ofendida por como dos niños la habían arrojado a través de un muro.

Los dos niños simplemente se quedaron callados mientras seguían viéndose ferozmente. Tenían que mantener sus espadas enfundadas si no querían que su Master utilizara otro sello de comando para hacerles cometer suicidio. La amenaza no les había sonada en lo más mínimamente falsa cuando ese hombre se los había dicho.

Saber apretó los dientes mientras se acercó a ambos.

-Espera un poco Saber. –Irisviel se metió. –Quizás debamos tener un poco de paciencia, parece que los dos no se llevan muy bien. –Dijo señalando lo obvio. Esos dos niños parecían estar esperando una excusa para cortare las cabezas.

Saber se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Necesitaba saber como es que dos niños pudieron hacerse con Excalibur en algún momento de sus vidas. Ella había pedido en su lecho de muerte que fuese devuelta a la Dama del Lago. ¿Quizás la Dama del Lago había vuelto a entregársela a algún guerrero digno? Estos niños no se veían muy dignos, sin mencionar que ambos tenían la espada de la victoria prometida.

-Bien. –Cruzó sus brazos mientras le dejaba el resto a Irisviel.

Irisviel sonrió con dulzura. Era hora de sacar al máximo su encanto femenino y su talento de madre.

-Niños…

-Te habla a ti, Marche. –Llednar se burló.

-Creo que es más a ti, Llednar. –Marche lo devolvió.

-Je, no eres más que un mocoso, es más que claro que se refiere a ti, mí noble fantasma. –Hizo más énfasis en la última parte.

-Ya te dije que ni muerto seré tu noble fantasma.

-Ya estamos muertos, y adivina que, eres mi noble fantasma.

-¡Llednar! –Marche sacó su espada.

-Marche. –Llednar sonrió y sacó la suya.

Irisviel continuó con esa sonrisa mientras los dos niños se preparaban para poner a prueba la paciencia de su Master.

-¡Suficiente! –Saber gritó. –No me importa quienes sean o porque quieren matare, simplemente quiero saber como dos niños pudieron hacerse con Excalibur.

Llednar y Marche la vieron un momento.

-La compré en una subasta… y la perdí en un juego de póker. –Mache dijo un tanto avergonzado.

-La gané en un juego de póker. –Llednar dijo desinteresadamente.

Cualquier fantasía heroica o ideas sobre alguna gesta legendaria quedaron totalmente destrozadas mientras Saber veía con horror como esos niños se habían hecho con su preciada espada de la victoria.

-Los… ¡Los voy a matar! –Sacó su propia espada Excalibur. –No me importa que sean niños o mis compañeros en esta guerra, los voy a matar ahora.

Irisviel dio lentamente tres pasos a la izquierda para alejarse de los tres seres sobre humanos mientras se preguntaba si existía posibilidad de ganar esta guerra con sólo un sello de comando en el repertorio.

* * *

Kiritsugu hubiese cumplido su palabra de utilizar un sello de comando para que alguno de los siervos cometiese suicidio, pero ambos siervos y sus fantasmas nobles habían demostrado ser extremadamente poderosos, le resultó más conveniente utilizar su segundo y preciado sello de comando para evitar que se maten entre si que usarlo para que uno muriese.

Realmente no sabía si convocar a dos siervos había sido un milagro o la broma de algún ser sobre natural. Aunque tenía a dos siervos potentes y un, técnicamente, noble fantasma humano, la enemistad entre ellos ya se había hecho presente. Mientras que ambos niños querían matarse, Saber quería matarlos a ambos por deshonrar de ese modo a Excalibur.

Un parte de él se preguntó como dos enemigos a muerte podrían ser convocados como siervo y noble fantasma, pero prefirió no meterse en eso, no quería iniciar un combate que le hiciese perder su "último" sello de comando. El modo en que había perdido los otros dos había sido tan ridículo que pensó en sacar su arma y dispararse en la cabeza.

Ahora que sabía que clase de personas protegerían a su esposa mientras Saber pelea, lo hicieron sentirse más preocupado que antes. Con un suspiro tiró la cuarta cajetilla de cigarrillos que había fumado desde que llegó a Fuyuki.

* * *

-Ese fue… un viaje interesante, ¿No, Saber? –Irisviel parecía haber enfatizado más con Saber que con Blue y Fantasma. Blue y Fantasma habían sido el modo de referirse a los otros dos. Mientras el segundo siervo de la espada había decidido que lo llamaran simplemente Blue, su… noble fantasma se había quedado con sólo Fantasma como nombre.

-Supongo.

El viaje realmente podría ser único. Quizás sentar a Blue y Fantasma uno junto al otro no había sido la mejor de la ideas. Irisviel no sabía que una persona podría decir tantos insultos sobre aviones durante seis horas seguidas, y sin usar el mismo insulto ni una sóla vez. O esos siervos eran realmente ingeniosos, o simplemente se odiaban tanto que su cabeza trabajaba cien veces lo normal para inventar nuevos insultos.

-…Y lo dice el chico que se puso verde.

-Porque estaba sentado junto a ti.

-Vamos, no creas que no sentí como presionaste mi mano cuando el avión se tambaleó.

-¡Ese fuiste tú!

Irisviel y Saber decidieron ignorarlos por ahora. Aunque Saber tenía el impulso desesperado de materializar a Excalibur y matarlos, no podía mientras ese sello de comando le impedía a todos atacarse entre ellos.

Irisviel estaba usando un vestido blanco de seda, mientras que Saber usaba un traje de hombre a la medida que la hacían lucir como un guarda espaldas fuerte y disciplinado. En cuanto a Blue y Fantasma, ellos habían optado por un traje más informal. Blue estaba usando unos vaqueros azules, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta roja con el cierre abierto. Fantasma se había conformado únicamente con vaqueros de un azul oscuro y una simple camisa blanca.

-Saber, yo nunca he estado en la ciudad, ¿Crees que podríamos hacer un desvió? –Irisviel preguntó mientras se sentaba en el asiento del pasajero.

-Lo más seguro sería dirigirnos directamente a la mansión, podría ser peligroso si un siervo enemigo nos detecta. –El razonamiento de Saber era certero, a ella también se le había confiado la seguridad de Irisviel, y planeaba protegerla por su código de caballería.

-Me parece bien, yo tampoco he estado nunca en una ciudad como esta. –Blue acercó su cabeza desde los asientos traseros.

-Olvídalo, posiblemente terminaras metido en otro escandalo como en el festival de Cyril. –Marche lo atrajo nuevamente atrás. Ese escandalo había surgido cuando Marche y su clan habían decidido quedarse en Cyril para el festival del nuevo año que estaban armando. Entonces Llednar había aparecido de la nada diciendo que se había tomado un día libre. El resultado, terminaron peleándose en todas las atracciones, después iniciaron un combate que terminó llevándose cada puesto y atracción, las jaulas de los monstruos de exhibición terminaron destruidas y los monstruos salieron por toda Cyril y al fina fue necesaria la intervención de la guardia real para impedir que la ciudad entera fuese arrasada.

-Ahora es diferente. –Dijo como si fuese algo obvio.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por los sellos de comando? –Preguntó pensando si se refería a la orden impuesta por el sello de comando. Quizás las cosas si serían más calmadas con el sello de comando impuesto.

-No. Esta vez tenemos que evitar destruir la ciudad si queremos ganar la guerra.

Claro, en ese mundo la magia tenía que mantenerse en secreto. Ni Llednar se arriesgaría a hacer algo que le quitase la victoria.

-Muy bien, mientras no destruyas la ciudad.

-Fuiste tú quien causó más destrucción.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿A la cabeza de quien se le agregaron más ceros después de ese incidente?

Y volvieron a discutir.

-Bueno Saber… –Irisviel dijo algo dudosa después de haber escuchado a los dos niños hablar sobre destruir ciudades en simples altercados. –Somos tres a uno. A divertirnos en la ciudad.

Saber suspiró mientras reprimía el enorme deseo de golpearse la cabeza contra el volante. Esa sería una larga guerra.

,

Continuará…?


	2. Chapter 2

**Catástrofe y un paseo por la playa**

**,**

-Lamento mucho no haber podido detenerlos, Irisviel. –Saber dijo totalmente arrepentida y dolida por la catástrofe que no pudo detener en el centro de juegos. Era su deber como legítima dueña de Excalibur mantener bajo control a los dos niños inmaduros que se habían apropiado de su espada. Y en su mente, ella fracasó.

Irisviel tomó otra cucharadita de su helado de chocolate antes de contestar. –No te preocupes Saber. Ninguna de las dos pudo prever lo que pasaría. –Irisviel comenzaba a dudar de si fue buena idea o no ir a la ciudad. Técnicamente era la primera vez que salía del castillo, pero realmente nunca esperó que su única visita al mundo exterior pudiese ser tan catastrófica.

-¡Eso fue culpa de Blue! –Fantasma trató de defenderse mientras comía de su propio helado de vainilla. No entendía por qué las personas siempre terminaban culpándolo de todos los desastres que surgían de sus pleitos con Llednar. Sí, quizás el que su cabeza tuviese un precio equivalente a un castillo entero, amueblado y con sirvientes y una guardia total incluidas tendían a tacharlo como un tipo malo, pero de no ser por Llednar no se metería en tantos líos.

-¿Mía? ¿Tengo que recordarte de quién fue la gran idea de jugar Street fighter? –Blue prefirió un batido de frutas rojas, que se estaba tomando muy tranquilamente, ignorando la mirada de muerte que Saber les mandaba a ambos.

Fantasma tomó una gran cucharada de su helado, era cierto que él y Blue habían tenido una competencia de Street fighter, pero eso era porque Blue lo había desafiado a ver quién era mejor. Pensó que tendría ventaja en algún juego que conociese mejor que él, y técnicamente Blue nunca antes había jugado a las maquinitas. En su propio mundo, Fantasma incluso había ganado un pequeño torneo de Street fighter cunado era niño, nunca creyó que Blue se adaptaría tan rápido a los mandos.

La maquina explotó.

Tanto presionar botones y mover palancas a velocidades que sólo un siervo podría llegar, la fuerza en los movimientos que causaba que la maquina se tambalease constantemente de un lado a otro, la terrible aura negra que emanaba de los dos jugadores sobrehumanos y viciaba el aire a su alrededor y concentraba una gran cantidad de karma oscuro en una pequeña e indefensa maquinita de juegos.

Todo hubiese terminado cuando la maquina explotó de no ser porque en un arranque de furia por no haber ganador, Blue había levantado uno de los pocos restos en llamas de la maquina de juegos y la había arrojado a una maquina de premios totalmente llena de conejitos rellenos de algodón sumamente inflamables. Fantasma, al no tener nada con que apagar las llamas, levanto la maquina sobre su cabeza y quiso arrojarla a la calle donde habría menos objetos inflamables. En el momento justo cuando pasaba el camión de una fabrica de juegos pirotécnicos…

Afortunadamente muchas personas se habían alejado de Blue y Fantasma cuando comenzaron su juego, eso evitó que la explosión de la maquina lastimara a ningún inocente. Y cuando Blue arrojó el pedazo en llamas no había nadie cerca para salir herido. En cuanto al camión de pirotecnia…eso ya era trabajo del procurador de la guerra.

-No creí que la maquinita podría explotar… –¿Dónde se a oído de una maquina de juegos que estalle de la nada? Ni en su propio mundo había pasado nunca algo como eso. ¿Podría la presencia de Blue estar maximizando de algún modo su parámetro de suerte negativa? Era consiente de que aun como un noble fantasma tenía sus propios parámetros, pero nunca escuchó de un parámetro como suerte ¿?-. ¿Exactamente como podía haber un signo de menos frente a dos signos de pregunta?

-En cierta forma me recordó al gran incendio de Giza. –Blue murmuró mientras tomaba otro poco de su batido de frutas rojas. Ese incidente ya había agregado tres carruajes reales a la recompensa por la cabeza de Fantasma.

-¡Ejem! –Irisviel se aclaró la garganta. –Ya que estamos todos reunidos… ¿Qué tal si discutimos nuestros deseos para el Santo Grial? –Era un buen modo para conocerse mejor, y de pasó quizás hacer las pases entre ellos. O al menos entre Saber y los niños, sería más fácil trabajar juntos si no trataran de matarse con la mirada en cada momento. –Dime Saber, ¿Qué esperas del Santo Grial? –Primero le gustaría escuchar el deseo del legítimo Rey de Gran Bretaña, como caballero su ideal debería ser puro.

Saber cerró los ojos un momento y pensó adecuadamente sus palabras. Cuando los abrió otra vez, la determinación era visible. –Quiero salvar mi reino.

Irisviel sonrió, ese era un deseo puro y noble.

-¿Eres un Rey? ¿Enserio? –Blue preguntó con total confusión. –¿No será Reina?

Una vena saltó de la frente de Saber.

-Es cierto que en mi leyenda se me consideró un hombre, pero yo preferí que fuese así. Era lo mejor para Gran Bretaña pensar que su Rey era un hombre, ya que jamás hubiesen admitido a una mujer como su gobernante.

-¿Gran Bretaña? ¿Eres el Rey Arturo? –Fantasma estaba incrédulo. En la escuela había estudiado algo sobre el Rey Arturo y su monarquía, pero nunca creyó que fuese una mujer, especialmente por…

-¿Cómo fue que tu y Morgana engendraron a Mordred? –Una cosa era cierta, Blue no tenía tacto.

-¡Llednar! –Marche gritó, ignorando completamente que se supone tenían que mantener sus nombre ocultos.

-¿Qué? El Santo Grial ya me dio conocimientos de ese héroe. En todo caso, tengo curiosidad de como fue que tuvo un hijo con su hermana. ¿Es que Morgana la Fey era hombre? Y si lo era, ¿No se supone que mantenías tú género oculto? ¿Cómo terminaste en la cama con ella, o él?

Irisviel había abierto la boca con horror ante las preguntas de Blue, Marche se había golpeado la cabeza con el dorso de la mano, debería haber sabido que Llednar haría ese tipo de preguntas aprovechando el sello de comando.

-¡T-T-Tú! –Todos los músculos de Saber temblaban con rabia dirigida hacia su compañero de espadas. Incluso un sello de comando puede ser insuficiente si la voluntad del siervo es fuerte, y en estos momentos la voluntad de Saber para cortarle la cabeza a Blue era terriblemente fuerte. Posiblemente lo único que impedía que fuese contra la orden absoluta era que estaban en un lugar público.

-¡Saber! –Irisviel puso su mano sobre el hombro de Saber mientras trataba de calmarla. –Cálmate, estoy segura de que Blue no lo preguntó con malas intensiones.

-Sólo quiero saber como pudiste tener un hijo con tu hermana. –Llednar preguntó como si la pregunta fuese simple hasta para un mono.

-Llednar, existen cosas que no se deben preguntar. –Fantasma trató de detener a su odiado compañero de armas.

-No se hagan los inocentes, ustedes también quieren saberlo.

-Eso… –Marche cerró la boca y miró a la iracunda Saber. Realmente no había aprendido mucho de la relación de Arturo con Morgana en sus estudios, pero ahora…

-Oigan eso es… –Irisviel también enmudeció. En realidad, ella también quería saber.

-Eso… no es del interés de nadie. –Dijo con una voz que prometía muchas leyes quebrantadas si alguien mencionaba nada más. En definitiva, esos niños iban a pagarlas todas.

Irisviel se re-acomodó en su silla y continuó.

-B-bien, ¿Fantasma? ¿Tú que deseas? –Le preguntó dulcemente a Fantasma.

-Yo…

-Tú eres un noble fantasma, no tendrás ningún deseo. –Llednar dijo sin levantar la vista de su batido de frutas a medio terminar.

-¡Blue! –Por suerte, Marche se había calmado lo suficiente para impedir decir el nombre real de Blue. –No seré tú noble fantasma. Seré mí propia persona, ganaré la guerra y tendré mí deseo.

-Pero sólo puede haber un deseo, Marche. –Llednar dijo con una sonrisa cruel.

Saber, Blue, incluso Irisviel se tensaron ante eso.

Era cierto, aun si se invocó a más de un siervo, sólo uno de ellos tendría el deseo.

-¡Yo ganaré esta guerra! No permitiré que ninguno de ustedes que a deshonrado a Excalibur conceda su deseo. –Saber expuso con una determinación idéntica a cuando reveló su propio deseo de salvar a Gran Bretaña. No dejaría que esos niños cumplieran su deseo por nada del mundo.

-Entonces te derrotaré.

Por supuesto, ni Blue o Fantasma le estaban prestando atención, estaban más centrados el uno en el otro.

-Desaparecerías del mundo. –Llednar dijo con un tono un poco cansado. –Eres mí noble fantasma, te guste o no. Si yo caigo tú caes conmigo.

Iri pudo notar como el humor de la mesa se había puesto al menos diez veces peor que antes, quizás no había sido una buena idea preguntar sobre los deseos de los siervos.

-D-de todas formas, ¿Qué es lo que deseas Fantasma? –Mejor terminar de una vez.

Blue agitó su mano despectivamente. –Adelante, dilo.

Fantasma chasqueó la lengua.

-No quiero morir.

Eso dejó sorprendidas a Irisviel e incluso Saber.

-¿A qué te refieres conque no quieres morir? –Irisviel preguntó.

-Es lo que él desea y ya, ¿Bien? –Blue respondió por él.

Irisviel hubiese objetado, pero no parece que Fantasma fuese a decir nada más.

-Emm, ¿Y qué hay de ti, Blue?

-Matar a Fantasma. –Dijo inexpresivamente.

-No si yo te mato primero. –Fantasma susurró.

-Me gustaría verte ir en contra del sello de comando.

-Creo que estoy apunto de hacerlo.

-¿Qué esperas? No recuerdo que los testigos hubiesen sido un impedimento para ti en el pasado.

Nuevamente entraron en una discusión.

Irisviel sólo pudo quedarse callada mientras los dos niños discutían, y Saber seguía combatiendo para no sacar a Excalibur y cercenar a ambos mientras murmuraba algunas cosas sobre la humillación y lenguas cortadas.

-_Creo… que cometí un pequeño error._

* * *

-Es hermoso, ¿No lo creen? –Irisviel mencionó mientras sus pies seguían mojándose en el mar. Era la primera vez que veía el mar en persona y no en los libros o revistas que le mandaba Kiritsugu. –Nunca antes había visto nada más hermoso. ¿Sabes, Saber? Esta es la primera vez que salgo del castillo… –Irisviel quería compartir ese hermoso momento con alguien, le hubiese gustado que fuese Kiritsugu, pero entendía que estaba ocupado con los preparativos de la guerra.

-¿Nunca antes? Incluso el príncipe solía salir de vez en cuando, aunque se la pasaba dentro del carruaje en la falda de mamá. –Blue prefirió quedarse sentado en la arena mirando al mar que tratar de sentir el momento.

-Shh. No te metas en eso Blue. –Fantasma le tapó la boca antes de que pudiese decir nada más. Era mejor dejar a esas dos tranquilas por ahora, ya habían puesto a prueba la paciencia de ambas en muchas ocasiones. Se supone que la relación entre Master y siervo debe tratar de ser la mejor para que pudiesen trabajar juntos, pero hasta ahora habían forzado a su Master a usar dos sellos de comando, eso por si mismo los marcaba como las ovejas negras del grupo.

-Bien, dejemos a las dos platicar sobre el mar y el confinamiento en un castillo en medio de la nieve mientras miran a la puesta de sol. –Murmuró mientras trataba de sacarse la mano de Fantasma de su boca. –Eso es aburrido. Lésbico si lo vez desde lejos, pero aburrido.

Fantasma suspiró. –Sigo sin entender como terminé siendo tu noble fantasma. –Si tan sólo fuese él el siervo, seguramente tendría todo su clan y amigos como noble fantasma, pero no, estaba atrapado como noble fantasma de su mayor enemigo y rival. –¿Exactamente como terminé así?

-¿Necesitas un resumen de los hechos antes de tu inevitable y horrible muerte?

-Lo de horrible no era necesario.

-Fue horrible.

-…Supongo. –Fantasma no tenía muchas ganas de discutir sobre su horrible muerte en estos momentos.

Los dos se habían alejado de Irisviel y Saber mientras caminaban por la orilla del mar.

-Oye, Marche.

-Sí, Llednar.

-El que los dos estemos caminando solos por la orilla del mar en pleno atardecer no te parece algo… gay.

Marche no tuvo ningún comentario para eso.

Afortunadamente la presencia de un siervo enemigo se hizo presente y les ahorró un muy incomodo momento. Pero no antes de que un turista defensor de los derechos homosexuales les tomara unas cuantas fotos para una revista que defiende el derecho a parejas del mismo sexo, cuyas interesantes historias reales y notas la hacen una de las diez revistas más vendidas de toda Fuyuki.


	3. Chapter 3

**El inicio del caos**

**,**

Lancer, esa tenía que ser claramente la clase del siervo frente a ellos. No blandía una, sino dos lanzas cubiertas con extraños sellos. Era difícil saber cual de ellas era realmente el noble fantasma de Lancer. Pero más que nada, ¿Realmente planeaba combatir con dos lanzas? Una era más corta que la otra, ¿Cómo pelearía así? Mientras que las lanzas tienen ventaja en cuanto al alcance, es más preferible utilizar una. Dos, ya era algo que se catalogaba como imposible.

Imposible para un ser humano. Los siervos no eran humanos; eran espíritus de guerreros legendario que al morir habían ascendido a seres divinos. Lancer frente a ellos seguramente podría manejar perfectamente esas lanzas.

-Bueno, ¿Quién va primero? –Llednar preguntó mientras el traje se desvanecía y daba lugar a su armadura de combate. –Realmente necesito patearle el culo a algo después del incidente en la playa. –Por supuesto que era necesario, su hombría había sido puesta en duda después de ese… momento romántico, con otro chico. Lo mejor que podía hacer para probar su hombría era derrotar a un ser divino.

-Ustedes dos no se metan, esta es mi pelea, preocúpense simplemente por proteger a Irisviel. –Saber tuvo que contenerse para no gritarles que simplemente no quería que mancharan más a Excalibur haciendo quien sabe cuanto nivel de destrucción en el puerto, no sería muy inteligente revelar el nombre de su noble fantasma frente a un siervo enemigo.

-Eso es aburrido. –Llednar se quejó mientras hacia una mueca de asco, las misiones de protección no eran lo suyo.

Marche resopló mientras dejaba al descubierto su propia armadura. –Es mejor dejarla a ella, si peleamos lo más seguro es que terminemos destrozando todo el puerto.

-¿Lo dices por lo que sucedió en Puerto Baguba? –Llenar no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo. La batalla que tuvieron en el Puerto Baguba fue posiblemente una de las más grandes que pudieron tener. Se extendió de las calles hasta los muelles, de ahí terminaron pasando por todos los barcos anclados, lo que por cierto termino con la mayoría de ellos en el fondo del mar, y de ahí terminaron atrapados en uno de los dirigibles de Nono. Eso ya no fue gracioso, el dirigible era demasiado pequeño para pelear y corrían riesgo de caer en picada. Como resultado estuvieron tres días volando por terrenos desconocidos antes de saber como funcionaba esa cosa y poder aterrizar… en un maldito Jad, y rodeados de criminales que justamente les guardan rencor a ambos.

-No me lo recuerdes. No se que fue peor, estar atrapado tres días contigo en medio en pleno vuelo o tener que pelear con tres docenas de enemigos sin comer o ir al baño en tres días. –En el dirigible no había ningún tipo de comida, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a probar puntería para ir al baño, y estaban mortalmente agotados después de tratar de matarse.

Irisviel estaba segura de que esa pequeña anécdota no es algo que tendría que ser dicha en voz alta. Cualquier tipo de pista para descubrir la identidad de un siervo sería altamente codiciada por el enemigo, y esos niños parecían no preocupados por gritar cada una de sus… muy singulares aventuras. Aunque Irisviel realmente no conocía a héroes tan jóvenes que blandieran a Excalibur, o causaran olas de destrucción masivas en cada encuentro. Kiritsugu le había dicho que, mientras él tampoco conocía que tipo de héroe era el segundo Saber o su noble fantasma, se aseguraría de investigarlo. También le había dicho que averiguara lo que pudiese.

-Pero qué es esto, ¿Realmente tienes a tres siervos? –Lancer finalmente pregunto, seguramente harto de ser ignorado por tanto tiempo, y que justamente lo ignoraran por dos niños. – ¿O acaso es una habilidad especial? No creo que existan muchos héroes que hubiesen sido acompañados por niños en sus leyendas.

-S-simplemente ignora a estos dos, Lancer. –Saber dijo segura de la clase de su enemigo. –Yo seré tú oponente. –Saber materializó su propia armadura.

-Ya veo, así que eres una mujer. ¿Acaso eres niñera de eso ñi-¡GA! –Lancer apenas llegó a cubrirse cuando Blue cayó en picada, dispuesto a partirlo en dos con Excalibur.

-¡Blue! –Irisviel gritó de sorpresa. En un momento Blue estaba discutiendo con Fantasma, y al siguiente había saltado por los aires y atacado a Lancer.

Fantasma simplemente se palmeó la cabeza, sabía que Blue haría algo como esto tarde o temprano. Blue no es de los que se queden sentados sin hacer nada simplemente porque se lo digan.

-¡Pero que haces! Yo dije que esta iba a ser mí pelea. –Saber gritó indignada. De no ser por el sello de comando, seguramente ya hubiese atacado a su propio compañero.

-Entonces hazlo, pero en cuanto lo hagas dejará de ser una batalla entre caballeros y se convertirá en un sucio dos contra uno. ¿Eso no mancharía el honor de caballeros? –Blue dijo con una siniestra sonrisa. Blue sabía perfectamente como explotar las debilidades y fortalezas de sus enemigos, ya sea por ventaja o para de su propia persona.

Saber se mordió la lengua. Era cierto, con el sello de comando impidiéndole hacer nada, lo único que podría hacer si entraba en combate era atacar a Lancer, pero su honor de caballero nunca le permitiría hacer eso.

-¡Maldito! –Masculló. Esto era un insulto total, no sólo a su honor, sino también a Excalibur.

-Y pensar que atacarías de un modo tan cobarde. –Lancer gruñó mientras contemplaba la espada. –Aunque supongo que la historia se equivocó contigo y tú código de caballería, viendo que no eras más que un mocos, Rey de los Caballeros. –Los ojos de Lancer miraban con furia a la persona que él pensaba había inspirado a tantos a lo largo de la historia.

-¡¿Qué?! –Tanto Irisviel como Saber dijeron juntas. ¿Cómo podría creer Lancer que ese mocoso era…? Ah, claro, la espada.

-Te equivocas Lancer, yo… –Pero Saber no terminó. Lancer ya estaba siendo atacado ferozmente por Blue.

El choque de la espada legendaria con las lanzas de Lancer resonaba por todo el puerto, era claramente una lucha entre seres que estaban más allá de lo humano. Un hombre con dos lanzas debería estar en desventaja contra un hombre con una espada, debería ser imposible blandirlas con tanta majestuosidad como Lancer. Pero Lancer no parecía tener problema alguno para estar a la par con Blue.

-¿Eso es todo lo que el Rey de los Caballeros puede hacer? –Lancer se burló mientras peleaba. Blue podría ser un niño, pero era terriblemente fuerte, sin lugar a dudas un Saber. Pese a su forma tan sucia de haber comenzado la pelea, era realmente un encuentro que estaba disfrutando.

-Simplemente estoy calentando. Aunque estoy un poco decepcionado. Pensar que una de las tres clases de caballeros era tan débil. –Blue lanzó un terrible golpe que obligó a Lancer a retroceder. –Vamos, deja que te muestre lo que el Rey de los Caballeros puede hacer.

-Ese mocoso… –Saber temblaba de ira. Cómo se atrevía a nombrarse a si mismo como Rey de los Caballeros, ese era su titulo. No sólo estaba manchado a Excalibur, su honor, o el honor de un guerrero, sino que ahora manchaba su propio nombre. –Voy a matarlo… –Gruñó entre dientes. –Yo lo mato… aun si es un niño.

Irisviel pensó que lo mejor era alejarse un poco de Saber, al menos mientras esa aura negra continuara rodeándola. En estos momentos daba todas las señales de un Berseker en lugar de un Saber.

En cuanto a Fantasma, ¿Dónde estaba Fantasma? Irisviel había estado tan ocupada viendo esa increíble muestra de poder y habilidad que no se había molestado en ver a Fantasma. Esperaba que la orden de protegerla fuese suficiente para mantenerlo a la vista, pero parece que con Saber aquí no era necesario que se mantuviese cerca.

* * *

-¿No estabas muerto? –Fantasma dijo con genuina confusión mientras se acercaba más a la figura de Assassin sobre la grúa.

Assassin rápidamente saltó de su lugar y cambió a una posición de defensa. ¿Cómo ese niño se había acercado sin notarlo?

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó al niño frente a él.

-¿Me acerque sin que lo notaras o sentí tú presencia? –Preguntó distraídamente. Estaba un poco más interesado en saber como estaba aun con vida, ¿Quizás tenía alguna habilidad especial para morir y regresar? Quizás algo como auto-lázaro.

-Ambos. –Assassin dijo con cautela mientras trataba de trazar una ruta de escape. Si el niño frete a él era tan bueno con la espada como el mocoso que estaba viendo, entonces estaría en apuros.

Fantasma se rascó un poco la cabeza. –En realidad, yo también tengo una habilidad de ocultamiento de presencia. Digamos que en mí vida era mejor mantener un perfil bajo. –Tomando en cuenta que su cabeza era la más buscada de toda Ivalice. –Y en cuanto a sentir tú presencia, pues… cof… Paranoia rango A+. –Tampoco se sobrevive siendo el más buscado sin ser un poco paranoico.

-Ya veo. Así que mi habilidad de ocultamiento de presencia es inútil contra ti. Tendré que notificarlo a mí Master. –Assassin lanzó un cuchillo directamente al pecho de Fantasma. Fantasma fácilmente pudo bloquearlo, pero Assassin había aprovechado los escasos segundo para escapar.

-Cielos, quizás hablé un poco de más. –Aunque Blue esperaba que Assassin al menos contestara alguna de sus preguntas.

* * *

-_Lancer, deja de perder tú tiempo con el niño y acabalo de una vez por todas con tú noble fantasma. _–La voz que claramente era del Master de Lancer sonaba muy irritada. Posiblemente le molestaba que a Lancer le costase tanto tiempo acabar con un niño.

Lancer resopló. –Bien, ya que mí Master lo ha ordenado no me queda otra más que terminar contigo Saber. –Lancer arrojó la lanza pequeña a sus pies. Los sellos que cubrían la lanza larga en sus manos comenzaron a desaparecer y dar lugar a una larga lanza carmesí. –Muy bien, acabemos con esto, Saber. –Lancer comenzó a girar rápidamente su lanza. La habilidad que ahora poseía seguramente se había vuelto superior blandiendo sólo una lanza.

Blue sonrió. Quizás ya era hora de que él también usara su noble fantasma.

* * *

Fantasma estaba parado exactamente en el mismo lugar en que Assassin había estado observando la pelea. A esa altura y con la gran cantidad de viento, cualquiera tendría que haber caído al olvido, pero no Fantasma. Él era un ser más que humano en estos momentos, las corrientes de aire no podrían moverlo ni un centímetro.

La batalla parecía estar entrando en un momento culminante. Blue y Lancer estaban combatiendo mucho más encarnizadamente que antes, no necesitaba la vista de un siervo para saber que Llednar estaba sonriendo enfermamente, o que Saber estaba al borde de un ataque de ira. Su habilidad de paranoia, aun sonando como algo ridículo, le permitía incluso sentir que en estos momentos estaba siendo observado por la asistente de su Master.

Levantó una de sus manos en el aire, y en ese momento un arco se materializo de la nada. Era Artemis, el arco que utilizó en un sin número de ocasiones en combate y que, aun en su estado de noble fantasma, lo había acompañado para pelear una vez más.

Se paró en un sólo pie mientras dejó el otro suspendido en el aire detrás de si, era necesario si quería estar en una buena posición para sostener el arco. Cualquier arquero hubiese considerado lo que Fantasma hacia como algo ridículo, no se podría dispara correctamente de ese modo, pero Fantasma había alcanzado la maestría en con el arco, para él no sería ningún problema el dispara de cualquier forma posible, no importa lugar o situación.

No cargo una flecha. Sujetó suavemente la cuerda mientras tensaba el arco. No había nada más que él sujetando la cuerda, como si la flecha no fuese algo necesario para lo que tenía planeado hacer.

-Ceguera. –Soltó la cuerda y una pequeña y casi imperceptible corriente de prana pareció salir disparada del arco.

Directamente a Lancer.

* * *

Lancer ya estaba casi en la posición adecuada. Todo lo que necesitaba en estos momentos era unos cuantos pasos más hacia atrás para recuperar a Gae Buidhe y acabar con Saber. Simplemente necesitaba…

-¡Ah! –Lancer no pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito cuando sintió algo afilado chocar con su cuerpo. En un momento, la mayor parte de su vista se desvaneció. – ¡Qué-¡Guia!

Algo afilado cortó fuertemente el hombro de Lancer. Saber no había terminado su ataque, y Lancer apenas y pudo defenderse ahora que estaba casi ciego.

-¿Qué pasa Lancer? ¿Problemas de visión? –Blue se burló despiadadamente mientras continuaba el ataque.

-¡Tú! –Lancer no podía creerlo, ¿Ese niño realmente era el Rey de los Caballeros? – ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mis ojos? –Preguntó con rabia mientras trataba como podía de defenderse de Blue. Las heridas comenzaban a acumularse en su cuerpo, en ese punto Blue simplemente lo estaba lastimando porque podía.

Blue comenzó a reír mientras seguía atacando.

No pasó mucho antes de que Lancer perdiera a Gae Dearg de las manos, ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar cerca de Gae Buidhe.

Cayó al piso de una salvaje patada.

Era el fin.

-Bueno, es hora de morir. –Blue levantó en alto su espada y se preparo para el golpe final.

**Clack**

Todos, incluso el siervo enemigo se sorprendió de lo que había pasado.

El golpe final había sido bloqueado… por Saber.

Saber había bloqueado el golpe de Blue con su propia espada, salvando así la vida de Lancer.

-¿Pero qué…? –Blue se vio obligado a retroceder cuando Saber lo tiró aun lado.

-¿Saber? –Incluso Lancer estaba desconcertado por la actitud de Saber.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Estaba apunto de acabar con un siervo enemigo. –Blue ya hubiese atacado a Saber de no ser por el sello de comando que le impedía actuar.

-¡Ya tuve suficiente de esto! No permitiré que manches el honor de un guerrero como Lancer al recurrir a las tretas de un asesino. –Saber estaba hirviendo de la rabia. Todavía no entendía como, pero sabía que Blue había tenido algo que ver con la ceguera de Lancer. Cegar a un enemigo de ese modo, no había ningún honor en eso. –Mucho menos si estas blandiendo mí espada.

Detrás de ella Lancer emitió un pequeño sonido de sorpresa.

-¿Tú espada? Quieres decir que tú eres…

-Yo soy Arturia Pendragon, Rey de los Caballeros. –La mirada en Saber se torno sumamente amenazante mientras miraba a Blue. –Y no permitiré que manches más mi espada.

Blue no podía creer el montón de basura que estaba escuchando. ¿Realmente acababa de salvar a un siervo enemigo por un burdo código de caballería? ¿Qué parte de Guerra por el Santo Grial no entendió? En la guerra da lo mismo lo que habas siempre y cuando ganes.

* * *

Sobre la grúa, Fantasma estaba muy lejos de estar molesto. En estos momentos estaba muy ocupado riéndose de la cara que Blue estaba haciendo para molestarse en lo más mínimo con Saber. Realmente no le sorprendía que Saber hubiese actuado así, en realidad lo esperaba. Desde el inicio del combate ella había dado claros signos de querer intervenir. No le había robado solamente su pelea, sino que además estaban combatiendo de forma sucia con su espada.

Pero… seguía siendo una guerra.

Fantasma nuevamente tensó la cuerda de Artemis.

* * *

-Ya sabes Saber… no puedes matarme. –Blue tampoco podía matarla, no hasta que su Master retirara el sello de comando.

Saber presionó fuertemente la empuñadura de su espada.

-No necesito matarte, simplemente detenerte.

Blue sonrió. El también preparó su espada.

Entonces un estruendo resonó en todo el muelle y un gigantesco carro tirado por bueyes descendió en el campo de batalla.

Justo cuando las cosas no podían ponerse peor.


End file.
